My Love Never Wrong For You
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Wu Sehun, namja tampan cerdas. Lahir dalam keluarga Wu yang kaya. Ayahnya Wu Kris, ibunya Wu Jongin. Harmonis yang palsu. Semua sandiwara. Jongin bahkan rela melakukan apapun, disiksa setiap harinya asalkan anaknya, Sehun dapat merasakan bahagianya keluarga. Semua berakhir ketika Wu Kris selingkuh. Air mata Jongin menyulut amarahnya, Sehun sadar.. ia mencintai ibunya sendiri HUNKAI
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVE NEVER WRONG FOR YOU**

**Cast:**

**Wu Kris (Sehun Appa)**

**Wu Jongin (Sehun Umma)**

**Wu Sehun**

**Summary:**

Wu Sehun adalah anak laki-laki yang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama namja. Ayahnya bernama Wu Kris dan ibunya adalah Kim Jongin. Dimata sehun, eomma dan appanya selalu harmonis hingga Sehun menginjak JHS, Sehun akhirnya mengetahui mengapa eomanya selalu menangis setiap malam. Kini appanya berumur 47 tahun. Sedang Kim Jongin, eomanya yang masih berumur 28 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya ternyata terpaksa dijodohkan karena appanya, Wu Kris saat umur 29 tahun tidak sengaja menghamili eomanya yang masih berumur 8 tahun waktu itu dan lahirlah Wu Sehun di dunia ini.

Bukan hanya itu, ternyata appanya selalu selingkuh terang-terangan membawa paman Zi Tao yang berumur 37 tahun kerumah dan bermesraan sebelum sehun pulang kerumah. Jongin dan Kris selalu cekcok namun Jongin sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. Sehun akhirnya mengetahui rahasia kedua orang tuanya itu dan membenci appanya serta memaki eommanya yang tidak bisa bertindak tegas menceraikan appanya yang menyiksa fisik eommanya dengan tamparan dan tendangan sejak dulu.

Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia tak sanggup menceraikan Kris karena terlalu mencintai Kris. Mendengar itu, entah mengapa hati Sehun terasa sakit, kecewa, perih, panas, dan remuk!

Sehun sadar.. ia mencintai Kim Jong In.. ia mencintai ibunya sendiri..

Apakah ini FF yang bagus? Kalau bagus saya akan publish chapternya

Adakah yang merasa aneh dengan alur cerita ini?

Ada yang tahu kejanggalan yang terjadi di cerita ini?

Yap! Kris sempat pedofil pada Kai yang berwajah manis cute dengan umur 8 tahun, sampai memperkosanya!

Oke.. ini terlalu mengkhayal..

Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVE NEVER WRONG FOR YOU**

**Cast:**

**Wu Kris (Sehun Appa)**

**Wu Jongin (Sehun Umma)**

**Wu Sehun**

**The Story is Begin..**

"Sehunnie, ayo bangun" suara halus mengalun indah menyapa pendengaran anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang kini masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Anak itu malah semakin mengantuk dan merasa nyaman dengan hadirnya suara dan aroma lavender khas sosok itu.

"Ayo baby, sudah saatnya mandi" suara halus itu adalah suara namja paling merdu yang pernah didengar anak itu. Jemari namja itu mengelus surai anak itu perlahan.

"Emh, aku mau mandi kalau umma ikut mandi" anak itu membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Senyum tipis terukir ketika melihat namja manis yang membangunkannya. Begitu cantik dan indah. Namja yang telah melahirkannya. Kim Jongin-Kai.

"Sudah besar loh Sehunnie, ingat kata appa.. tidak boleh manja" Kai mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ish, umma.. itu kan kalau sama appa, kalau sama umma tetep gak apa-apa" Sehun merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ummanya.

"Umma tidak mau" Kai ngambek. Memasang wajah cute. Sehun sampai harus berkedip berulang kali dan 3 detik lupa caranya bernafas. Di umur Kai yang masih 21 tahun, sangat tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak yang berumur 13 tahun.

"E-ehm! Kalau umma mau, Sehun akan membantu umma belanja di super market nanti pulang sekolah" Sehun selalu mengimingi ibunya dengan imbalan membantu jika ibunya yang cantik itu mau mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Jinja?" Kai memandang sanksi pada anaknya. Biasanya Sehun sangat anti dengan namanya belanja. Terlalu feminim dan itu pekerjaan uke katanya. Dan Kai sendiri melihat bahwa Sehun itu seme sejati seperti appanya.

"Aku janji umma" Sehun mengacungkan kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkannya pada kelingking ummanya.

"Oke.. siap-siap dulu, umma akan menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub mu" Kai beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadi Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengulum senyum bahagia. Mandi dengan umma manisnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

-SKIP-

"Sehunnie, ayo, airnya sudah siap!" Kai berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne, umma!" Sehun segera turun dari kasur, membuang selimutnya asal, lalu berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa harus dikunci pintunya, hm?" Kai bertanya sambil masih menyiapkan sabun mandi Sehun.

"Biar appa tidak lihat" Sehun berujar jujur.

"Kau itu malu pada appa tapi pada umma tidak malu sama sekali.. aneh" Kai membalik tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Biar" Sehun memasang wajah coolnya. Membuat Kai merasakan desiran aneh namun segera ditampiknya. Kai meluruskan bahwa wajah tampan anaknya merupakan warisan suaminya.

"Aigo~ sudah umma bilang untuk bersiap-siap mandi, kenapa kau tidak ganti dengan bathrobe? Kenapa masih berpakaian piama begini?" Kai agak pusing memiliki anak Sehun, sedikit nakal menurutnya.

"Aku ingin umma yang lepaskan bajuku, bathrobenya sudah ku gantung di situ" Sehun menunjuk gantungan di samping wastafel.

"Manja sekali anak laki-laki umma ini~" Kai berkata gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Appo, umma!" Sehun segera menyentak tangan Kai.

"Hihihi.. mian~" Kai memasang wajah puppy membuat Sehun mengangguk pelan tanpa berkedip.

"Palli umma, katanya sudah siang!" Sehun menarik-narik baju Kai.

"Arraseo.. sini, umma bukakan" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran bathtub agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi anaknya. Tinggi Sehun kini sepundaknya. Sungguh tinggi bagi anak seusia 13 tahun. Mungkin pengaruh appanya yang tinggi.

SREEETT..

Kai sudah melepas atasan piama Sehun. memperlihatkan tubuh putih Sehun dengan otot lengan dan perut yang belum sempurna.

"Hmpft-" Kai membungkam mulutnya ketika tawanya hampir keluar.

"Ya… umma mentertawakanku ya?" Sehun menatap kesal Kai.

"Tidak kok, hihi" Kai jelas berbohong.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sehun cemberut.

"Umma pikir Sehun sangat cool seperti appanya, tapi ternyata tubuhnya baru 10%nya appanya ya~" Kai mengerling nakal pada Sehun. Mengejek.

"Umma kok gitu sih! Sehun kan masih kecil! Besok kalau udah gede pasti lebih keren dari appa!" Sehun mempoutkan pipinya, tak mau melihat kearah Kai.

"Hehe.. mian~ anak umma yang paling tampan dan keren harus maafin umma donk" Kai mengelus wajah Sehun lembut.

"Cium dulu" Sehun merajuk.

Sehun benar-benar kesal. Sungguh ia harusnya jadi namja yang paling keren di mata Kai.

"Oke, iish anak umma.. sini" Kai meraih dagu Sehun.

Chu~

"Yaaah.. bukan di pipi! Di bibir!" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

Kai sedikit tersentak dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Belajar dari mana kalau ciuman bibir?" Kai menatap penuh selidik.

"Dari appa sama paman Zi Tao, mereka sering ciuman bibir waktu umma sibuk bikin minuman di dapur" Sehun berkata dengan polosnya.

"Appa dengan paman Zi Tao..?" mata Kai sedikit berair. Ia yakin Sehun tak pernah berbohong padanya. Dan pernyataan Sehun amat menusuknya.

"U-Umma baik-baik saja? A-apa Sehun salah bicara?" Sehun menangkupkan wajah manis Kai dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap cemas.

TES!

Sebutir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi kanan Kai.

"Kris.." bibir Kai mengalunkan nama suaminya. Wu Kris. Seorang namja tampan yang sukses sebagai direktur utama salah satu perusahan besar di Korea.

"Umma.. mian" Sehun menghapus perlahan air mata Kai.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup ringan kedua kelopak mata Kai yang tertutup lalu menyisir rambut lembut Kai.

Sedetik kemudian isakan Kai berhenti. Mata indahnya terbuka perlahan.

Mata itu sendu. Indah.. sangat indah. Memancarkan kelembutan. Sehun sangat merasakannya.

"Maafkan umma, Sehun" Kai mengulas senyum tipis dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Maaf untuk apa? Sehun akan maafkan jika umma janji tidak menangis lagi" Sehun sungguh tak sanggup melihat Kai menangis.

"Ne, umma tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi umma tidak janji" Kai menatap lurus mata tajam Sehun.

"Arraseo" Sehun tersenyum riang lalu menubruk memeluk tubuh Kai kuat.

"KYA! Hunnie~!" Kai memekik karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun membuatnya tidak seimbang.

BYURRR!

Keduanya tercebur kedalam bathtub. Kaos biru dan celana jean hitam Kai basah semua, rambutnya juga sedikit basah. Sehun yang berada diatasnya celana piamanya amat basah karena berusaha menahan berat badannya agar tidak merebahkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Sehun terpacu cepat. Pandangan mereka terperangkap oleh pesona wajah satu sama lain.

Sreet..

Sehun melepas celananya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kai. Kai sendiri masih melihat wajah Sehun tanpa berkedip.

"Ahaha, umma basah!" Sehun akhirnya menghilangkan keakwardan moment itu.

Kai seketika sadar dan mengamati tubuhnya.

"Yash~ Padahal aku sudah mandi Hunnie~" Kai menggerutu sebal.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi Kai.

"Sini biar aku yang lepas baju umma" Sehun sudah menaikkan kaos Kai hingga leher.

"Umma bisa sendiri, nanti umma mandi setelah selesai memandikanmu" Kai hendak menurunkan kaos birunya.

"No.. Tadi umma janji untuk mandi bareng Sehun, bukan mandiin Sehun!" Sehun memprotes. Dan Kai merutuki dirinya yang salah mengartikan dan asal menyetujui perjanjian tadi.

"Bisa dibatalkan janjinya?" Kai memandang penuh harap.

"Tidak akan! Titik!" Sehun menarik kembali kaos biru Kai hingga lepas.

"Ish! Anak umma nakal sekali!" Kai hendak meraih kaos biru itu. Namun dengan cekatan Sehun membuang kaos biru itu hingga terlempar disamping wastafel yang agak jauh.

"Sehun, jangan nakal" Kai mengusak gemas rambut blonde Sehun.

"Sehun tidak nakal. Umma melanggar janji, jadi umma yang nakal" tangan Sehun sibuk membuka resleting celana jean hitam Kai.

"Yaah~ andwae~" Kai mempertahankan celananya ketika Sehun menarik kuat celananya agar lepas.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Sehun menarik kuat celana jean hitam itu sehingga benar-benar lepas. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh hingga dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Wu Evil Sehun!" Kai protes dan menarik hidung Sehun sayang.

Chu~

Sehun mencium ujung bibir Kai. Membuat Kai terdiam.

"Jika umma menolak. Sehun akan cium bibir umma!" Sehun mengancam.

"O-oke.. umma tidak akan menolak, jangan cium" Kai kini menurut ketika Sehun menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Apa umma tidak berat? Sepertinya kita salah posisi" Kai membenarkan. Meskipun Sehun besar, namun tubuh Kai masih lebih besar. Karena Sehun masih berumur 13 tahun. Sedang dia sudah 21 tahun.

"Tidak, Sehun suka memeluk umma dari belakang" Sehun segera memeluk Kai.

"Umma tidak bisa menyabuni tubuhmu, kau itu aneh-aneh saja" Kai tersenyum akan tingkah anak tampannya itu.

"Ah kalau begitu aku diatas umma, tapi umma bersihkan seluruh tubuhku" Sehun segera merubah posisinya.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk erat leher jenjang Kai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Kai.

Sabun mulai berbusa dan memenuhi tubuh Sehun. Kai menyabuni dengan perlahan dan telaten. Kemudian menuangkan shampoo wangi strawberry ke rambut Sehun.

"Umma biar aku yang mandiin" Sehun menyabuni tubuh Kai.

Lalu menuangkan sampoo strawberrynya ke rambut Kai.

Keduanya saling mengkeramasi, mandi mereka diiringi canda tawa.

-SKIP-

Sehun dan Kai kini duduk di meja makan. Setelah Kai selesai menghidangkan makanannya. Di kursi utama terlihat namja yang sibuk menyusun naskah kantornya.

"Kris, makanlah dulu" Kai mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"Ini Sehun, makan yang banyak agar bisa membantu appa kelak" Kai memberikan bagian Sehun juga.

Setelahnya mereka makan dengan keheningan yang mencekam.

"Aku butuh tanda tangan orang tuamu untuk berkas ini" Kris menyerahkan map.

"Kenapa masih berhubungan dengan orang tua?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah jika sudah berumah tangga maka harus mencari nafkah sendiri? Kenapa Kris masih meminta tanda tangan persetujuan appa Kai untuk mengambil uang perusahaan Kim?

"Aku membutuhkan dana itu" Kris berkata enteng.

"Tapi ini akan merepotkan appa?" Kai bertanya lirih.. sungguh ia malu karena sudah kesekian kalinya meminta dana perusahaan appanya.

"Kau bicara baik-baik dengan appamu. Beres"Kris menatap tajam Kai.

"..Ne.." Kai hanya mampu mengangguk lemas.

"Umma, senyum dong?" Sehun menarik pipi Kai.

Dan Kai hanya mampu memberikan senyuman palsunya.

-SKIP-

"Belajar yang rajin, Sehunnie" Kai mewanti anaknya itu. Sehun mengangguk semangat lalu masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya. Sehun anak cerdas. Ia sudah SMA di usianya yang masih 13 tahun.

Setelah tubuh Sehun menghilang ditengah riuh anak SMA lainnya, Kai segera melajukan mobil Ferrarinya kembali kerumah. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan jujur anaknya mengenai perselingkuhan Kris.. Ia tak menyangka.. Kris akan selingkuh darinya.

-TBC-

Sampai sini dulu? Hehe

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu berlalu cukup singkat dan kini Sehun sudah berumur 17 tahun.

Cukup senang dengan hasil kuliah semester ke duanya. Ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam setiap mata kuliahnya.

"Umma, aku mendapat beasiswa, kuliah gratis di Jerman" Sehun memberikan surat pemberitahuan pada Kai.

"Astaga.. Hunnie~ kau adalah karunia terindah yang pernah kumiliki" Kai segera memeluk anaknya erat. Tak pernah Kai kira di umur 17 tahunnya Sehun, ia menjadi lebih pendek dari anaknya itu.

Kai yang memiliki tinggi 183 cm itu harus lebih pendek karena anaknya kini tingginya 187cm.

"Hehe, aku senang jika umma bahagia" Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Kajja, kita sarapan, appa sudah menunggu" Kai segera menarik tangan anaknya itu.

Sehun merasakannya.. tangan Kai amat halus, pas sekali jika digenggam dengan tangannya.

Di ruang makan..

"Kris, lihat, Sehun kali ini mendapat beasiswa kuliah gratis di Jerman" Kai berkata dengan riang. Memperlihatkan sebuah lampiran khusus dari universitas finance itu.

"Hm" Kris hanya berujar datar. Masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti jika dirinya mengganggu Kris.

Kai menyimpan surat itu di meja nakas samping lalu mengambil masakan yang sudah ia buat untuk dihidangkan.

Seperti biasa Kai mengambilkan porsi untuk suami dan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kai, aku akan mengadakan perjalanan bisnis cukup lama, dan menetap di Cina tiga bulan setelahnya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan, maaf harus meninggalkanmu dirumah bersama Sehun" Kris angkat bicara setelah memasukkan naskah berkasnya.

"Ne" Kai hanya mampu mengangguk ringan. Senyuman segera pudar dari wajahnya.

"Umma, senyum dong?" Sehun menarik pipi Kai.

Dan Kai hanya mampu memberikan senyuman palsunya. -lagi-

-SKIP-

08.23 pm..

"Umma, hari ini appa pulang?" Sehun sedang tiduran di kasurnya ditemani Kai yang duduk menyandar di kasur Sehun.

"Ne, apa kau amat merindukan appa?" Kai bertanya antusias.

"Ani, aku tidak suka appa" Sehun berujar lancar. Membuat Kai sedikit berdesir sakit. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi anak baik dan bahagia. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi anak yang menyukai kedua orang tuanya.

"K-Kenapa? Anak umma tidak boleh begitu.. harusnya Hunnie merindukan appa" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tiduran sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Umma, kesini sedikit, biar satu bantal denganku" Sehun mengesampingkan tubuhnya dan menepuk sebagian bantal yang ia sisakan untuk Kai.

Kai menurut lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa hm?" Kai bertanya lagi sambil memandang mata Sehun. Tajam.. sama seperti mata appanya.

"Appa tersenyum pada paman Zitao, tapi tidak pernah sama sekali pada umma" Sehun menatap Kai juga.

"O-oh.. hm, appa tersenyum pada umma juga kok.." Kai menjawab lirih. Ia berbohong.

GREP!

Sehun membalik paksa tubuh Kai sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Umma jangan bohong! Aku tahu jika umma berbohong" Sehun menatap tajam pada Kai.

"Mian.. hiks-hiks" Kai memejamkan matanya takut anaknya mengetahui jika air mata sudah menggenangi sudut matanya, namun isakannya tak bisa diredam.

"Umma.." Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai yang terisak.

"Maafkan umma.. hiks.. appa dan umma tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik dimatamu.. hiks.." Kai sesenggukan dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Sehun bahagia kok jika ada umma disamping Sehun" Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping ummanya yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae.." Kai meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Uljima.." Sehun mengusap rambut halus Kai berulang kali hingga terdengar dengkuran halus dari ummanya.

"Jaljayo umma, mimpikan aku ne" Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Kai lalu ikut memejamkan matanya dan perlahan tertidur juga.

-SKIP-

"Oh, Kai, apa kau menunggu suamimu lagi?" suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang.

Kai segera menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam, kacamata hitam serta rambut hitam cepaknya. Wajahnya tampan meski dengan pakaian cukup tebal sebagai penyamaran.

"Chanyeol sunbae!" Kai segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju namja jakung itu.

"Peluk aku, honey" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya.

HUG!

"Aku merindukanmu, kau habis dari mana hyung?" Kai melepas pelukannya segera.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Kai. Aku barusaja pulang syuting di LA. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia modeling? Padahal kau sedang bersinar, namun tahun lalu kau tiba-tiba bilang berhenti" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan terlihatlah wajah yang rupawan itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, waktu itu Sehun sudah masuk SHS, aku harus merawatnya dan mendidiknya lebih, dia kesayanganku, hyung. Dan sekarang ia mampu kuliah di usianya yang ke 17, aku merasa makin dibutuhkan olehnya" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berhenti total, kau masih bisa mengurangi jadwalmu" Chanyeol mengajak Kai untuk duduk kembali di ruang tunggu khusus bandara. Disini tidak ada paparazzi yang dapat masuk sehingga orang terkenal seperti Kai dan Chanyeol memiliki ruang disini.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sehun" Kai duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan berhenti tanpa persetujuanku, kau tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal aku senang sekali saat managerku mengatakan dramaku kali itu akan berpasangan denganmu.. tapi karena kau berhenti di dunia entertain, Baekhyun yang menggantikanmu" Chanyeol bicara panjang dengan raut sendu yang lucu.

"Ahaha.. jangan berwajah begitu Chanyeol hyung, sangat tidak cocok" Kai tertawa riang. Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum melihat tawa alami seorang Jongin yang sudah 5 tahun hilang.

"Ayo kembalilah Kai. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan feel yang baik sejak penggarapan drama itu" Chanyeol merajuk.

"Tapi drama itu mendapat peringkat teratas, hyung sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun hyung" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya cocok denganmu, Jonginnie~" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Kai.

"Appo hyung," Kai melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Hehe, kau manis sekali" Chanyeol memuji dan Kai hanya bisa menunduk malu menutupi wajah bersemunya.

"Hyung jangan berlatih acting denganku, jelas aku tak bisa menandingi acting mu yang sungguh natural itu" Kai berkata lirih.

"Aku jujur tahu" Chanyeol sedikit sewot. Beginilah nasibnya jadi seorang actor. Semua tingkah lakunya dianggap acting. Semua orang menganggap dirinya munafik.

"Oh. Mian" Kai menunduk maaf tapi setelahnya mereka bercanda ria lagi.

"Chanyeol, cepat. Ada pemotretan setengah jam lagi" manager Chanyeol datang tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau masih menunggu suamimu yang tak peka itu lagi?" manager menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak paham apa yang ditanyakan managernya.

"Setiap kau pulang dari LA aku menunggumu di sini setengah jam sebelum pesawat landing" manager berkata dan hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kau tak tahu? Setiap aku menunggumu pulang dari syuting di LA aku selalu bertemu Jongin disini menunggu suaminya" manager duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksudmu.." Chanyeol sedikit berpikir.

"Jongin menunggu suaminya dari pagi tadi hingga tengah malam nanti, ah- mungkin sampai esok harinya" manager melihat jam ditangannya yang kini sudah pukul 10 malam.

"MWO?!" Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak heboh begitu hyung" Kai tidak enak dilihati oleh penunggu lain. Bahkan sedikit menjadi pembicaraan karena melihat Chanyeol yang actor unggulan dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sudah sana pergi" Kai bercanda mengusir Chanyeol dan manager sendiri juga menyeret Chanyeol karena tempat pemotretan agak jauh dan memakan waktu lama di perjalanan.

"Kai.." Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan manager yang menyeretnya. Wajahnya menjadi serius dan bertambah tampan. Kai heran, ekspresi tampan itu tak pernah Chanyeol munculkan dalam actingnya. Padahal, jika Chanyeol menggunakan raut itu, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol adalah actor unggulan dunia.

"Ku katakana untuk kesekian kalinya.. lupakan Kris, hiduplah bersamaku. Kita akan bahagia, dan aku akan menjadi ayah idaman Sehun" Chanyeol mendekat lalu mencium kening Kai cukup lama. Namun setelahnya Kai hanya diam.

"Kami pergi dulu, bye Kai" Manager menyeret Chanyeol yang masih menatap Kai iba karena kini pandangan Kai menjadi kosong.

Sekarang sudah pukul 02.34 am

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu ummanya masih di bandara. Selalu begitu. Appanya akan pulang kerumah bersama paman Zitao dan Sehun selalu menelpon ummanya untuk segera pulang dan mengabarkan bahwa appanya tiba-tiba sudah ada dirumah.

"Kali ini apa alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membohongiku, Jonginnie?" Sehun menatap layar handphonenya, wallpapernya merupakan foto terbaru yang diam-diam ia ambil. Malam dimana Kai dan dirinya tidur bersama dan mencuri ciuman di sudut bibir Kai ketika Kai sudah terlelap.

Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia bahkan mampu menjadi anak SHS di usianya yang masih 13 tahun. Kini di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, Ia cukup cerdas untuk menyimpulkan segala alasan yang ibunya berikan ketika ayahnya pulang sendiri di hari berikutnya padahal hari sebelumnya ibunya bergegas pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput ayahnya.

Kai selalu memberi alasan 'belanja, tertidur di ruang tunggu, tersesat, diajak teman ke rumah, mengunjungi kakek-nenek' dan alasan lain yang berulang kali sama.

"Aku tak bisa diam. Malam ini terlalu dingin untuknya menunggu di ruangan itu lagi" Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil jaketnya.

Ia menaiki taksi yang membawanya ke bandara. Setelah membayar ia segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang tunggu.

Tap tap tap..

"Mau sampai kapan disini" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai.

"heumh?" Kai membuka perlahan matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Eh! Sehun!? kenapa disini?" Kai terkejut melihat anaknya yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu, tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lekat.

"Umma jangan membohongiku lagi, aku tahu dari dulu" Sehun mempersempit jarak mereka dan merengkuh tubuh Kai.

"Kau harusnya belajar Hun, tidak perlu menyusul umma" Kai mengelus surai pirang Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar jika tahu appa sudah pulang kemarin pagi dan menginap di rumah paman Zitao hingga malam ini tidak pulang juga. Sedangkan umma menunggu lama disini sedari pagi?" Sehun memberikan pertanyaan retorisnya dengan amarah yang meluap. Sungguh ia merasa amat marah pada appanya.

"Umma juga tahu kan kalau jam 9 pagi tadi adalah jadwal kedatangan pesawat cina terakhir minggu ini" Sehun membimbing kepala Kai untuk bersandar di pundak tegapnya.

"Maafkan umma.." Kai berujar lirih lalu menangis di pundak Sehun.

"Uljima.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecupi leher Kai secara lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai tertidur juga dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun segera menggendong bidal Kai menuju parkiran.

Dibukanya pintu mobil lalu menaruh Kai di kursi samping kemudi yang dudah ia rebahkan sandarannya sehingga Kai bisa tertidur nyaman. Lalu memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi dan mengendarai mobil Ferrari merah Kai kembali ke rumah.

-SKIP-

03.34 am

Sehun masih terjaga. Ia memandang wajah Kai yang terlihat lelah.

Sehun tidak menidurkan Kai di kamar Kai dan Kris, tapi di kamarnya sendiri. Kini Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan mengelus rambut halus Kai. Sehun menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal Kai. Dilihatnya wajah cantik Kai dari dekat.

"Kai, aku berfikir keras.. apa yang appa lakukan padamu? Hingga kau melahirkanku dan kini aku berumur 17 tahun sedang kau masih berumur 25 tahun?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang bahkan tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa Kris harus menjadi suamimu? Kenapa dia harus menjadi appa biologisku?" nada Sehun makin lirih penuh emosi.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi pertama bagimu?" Sehun meremat seprai itu hingga hampir robek.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi cinta sejati dihatimu?" Sehun benar-benar merobek seprai kasurnya.

"Kenapa Tuhan tak membiarkanku memilikimu..?" Sehun menutup matanya. Emosinya sudah meluap. Ia benci takdirnya menjadi anak dari namja yang dicintainya.

Perlahan kantuk menderanya dan membawanya kedalam mimpi.

-SKIP-

06.45pm..

BRAK!

Pintu utama mansion itu dibuka kasar.

"Kris, biar aku bukakan dasimu" suara namja terdengar menggoda itu kini sedang bergelayut manja di leher Kris.

"Lakukan saja, chagi" Kris menunggu namja didepannya itu untuk membuka dasinya.

Dasi Kris telah terlepas dan dibuangnya asal. Jemarinya malah lanjut untuk membuka semua kancing kemeja Kris lalu melepasnya hingga half naked.

Jemari itu menyentuh dan memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Di kamar saja Zitao.." Kris berbisik seduktif di telinga Tao.

"Kau tidak sabaran" Tao mengecup kilas bibir Kris.

"Jangan menggodaku, manis" Kris segera meraih tengkuk Tao dan melumat bibir Tao ganas.

"Eungh~" lenguhan terdengar dari Tao.

Ciuman keduanya makin intim dengan lidah Kris yang bermain dalam rongga mulut Tao.

CKLEK..

"Kris! kau sudah pul-" Kai menghentikan teriakan senangnya. Tadinya ia ingin bersorak bahagia karena saat pulang belanja ia melihat mobil Kris terparkir rapih di garasi.

Tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih perih dari kenyataannya.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Kris menatap tajam Kai lalu menyeret Tao untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Tentu itu kamar Kris dan Kai.

Meninggalkan Kai yang terisak di pintu masuk mansion mewah itu.

**))TBC((**

Disini.. em.. semua udah mulai tahu kan.. sulitnya jadi uri Jonginnie..

Disini Sehun.. ya dari chap awal sih, Sehun memulai debaran cinta, (bahasa apa nih.. -_-)

Tapi yang ngenes itu waktu Kris NC an di depan Kai! Oh no!

Review ya


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Never Wrong For You**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this is..**

Kai tak mampu melihat adegan suaminya yang melahap rakus namja dibawahnya. Kai segera berlari keluar mansion megah itu.

Mata Kris menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Jangan pedulikan Kris" Tao membelai rahang tegas Kris. Kemudian mereka kembali melakukan adegan panas mereka.

-SKIP-

**Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.34..**

Sehun barusaja memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Umma.." Sehun memanggil Kai dengan riang.

Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur namun yang pandangannya tangkap adalah siluet namja tinggi berkulit lebih tan dari ibunya sedang memasak menggunakan celana pendek dan kemeja putih appanya.

"Oh, Sehunna? Kau sudah pulang rupanya, kemari, umma sudah memasakkan sup untukmu" namja berambut hitam itu memberikan senyumannya. Diletakkannya panci berisi sup kaldu itu di meja makan.

Sehun berjalan cepat dengan nafas yang terpompa cepat.

**GREP!**

Sehun menarik kuat kerah apron yang digunakan namja itu.

"Dimana umma?" Sehun bertanya pada namja yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu. tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya Sehun lebih tinggi dua senti.

"Apa maksudmu Hun? Lepaskan Tao" Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit dipinggangnya.

Sehun berdecih kesal. Ia melihat jelas banyak kissmark yang ada dileher Tao.

"Minta maaf pada calon umma barumu!" Kris menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Tidak akan!" Sehun pergi begitusaja kekamarnya.

"Anak sialan.." Kris menggeram marah menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Tenanglah Kris, jangan marahi dia, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan menerimanya" Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang. Bibirnya menggambarkan seringai jahat yang tak bisa dilihat Kris.

-SKIP-

**Ini sudah pagi dan Kai belum pulang juga.**

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Sebuah jas almamater tersampir di lengannya. Tak lupa tas selempang sudah dikenakannya. Sehun terlihat amat tampan dengan rambut pirang pendeknya. (seperti saat era GROWL)

"Sehun, kemarilah, makan dulu" itu suara namja yang bahkan ingin dibunuhnya. Berwajah sok manis didepan ayahnya. Padahal yah.. Tao selalu mengancamnya. Tapi Sehun tidak takut sama sekali.

"Hn" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

Sehun sedikit tersulut emosinya ketika Tao menduduki kursi kesayangan ummanya.

"Ini, makanlah" Tao menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin makan milik appa" bukannya Sehun terlalu songong.. ia hanya was-was mangkuknya diisi racun.

"AH, ne.." Tao menukar mangkuk Sehun dengan mangkuk Kris.

"Bukankah ini sup kemarin malam?" Sehun mengrenyit heran.

"Iya, kemarin malam kau tidak sempat makan, jadi appa dan umma juga tidak ikut makan Sehun" Tao tersenyum manis.

"Umma? Kau bukan umma ku! Dan appa tidak mau memakan masakan kemarin! Dia akan mencacimu karena menghidangkan makanan kemarin! Kau akan menangis karena kalmiat pedas appa!" Sehun menatap sengit Tao. Ia jadi teringat ketika Kai menghidangkan masakan kemarin malam dan Kris membentak dan menampar Kai dengan keras. Itu teringat jelas di memori cerdas Sehun.

"Aku akan memakannya" Kris berkata santai.

Tao tersenyum manja pada Kris dan membuat Sehun muak.

SRUUPTT..

Sehun mencicipi kuah sup kaldu tersebut.

BRUUUSSSSHH!

Sehun segera memuntahkannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Ini bukan makanan! Ini racun! " Sehun menumpahkan sup di mangkuknya di meja itu hingga berceceran.

"Jangan pernah memberiku makanan lagi! Kau bukan umma ku!" Sehun pergi begitusaja.

-SKIP-

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan emosi. Hampir saja tadi ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang melewati zebracross.

Sehun kemudian mulai memelankan laju kendaraanya begitu melewati taman umum di tengah kota.

Mata Sehun tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh yang mirip dengan ummanya.

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengejar namja itu.

Sehun makin geram begitu melihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang Kai erat sambil berjalan beriringan dengan candaan dan tawa keduanya.

Tawa itu, jelas itu tawa Kai.

SRETT!

Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kai.

Memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Se-Sehun?!" Kai kaget anaknya dapat menemukannya di taman yang ramai ini. Ia tahu jelas, itu Sehun, anaknya, wangi tubuh Sehun. Kai hafal wangi ini.

"Ajushi.. lepaskan tanganmu dari namjachinguku" Sehun berkata mengintimidasi.

"Maksudmu?" namja tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia namjachinguku, lepaskan tangannya" Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang masih digenggam namja itu.

"Se-Sehun" Kai hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Diam! Jangan membelanya" Sehun membentak Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahahaha.. kau pasti Sehun, iya kan?" namja itu tertawa lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tangan Kai.

"Kenapa ajushi tertawa?" Sehun merasa orang tinggi didepannya ini gila karena tertawa cukup keras mengundang banyak pejalan kaki melihat mereka.

"Ehm.. aku, kenalkan, Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol melepas kacamata dan maskernya.

"Aku tahu Kai itu manis dan cantik, tapi tidak berarti dia bebas digandeng termasuk oleh aktor papan atas sepertimu!" Sehun menatap sengit pada Chanyeol.

"Cemburumu persis seperti Kris hyung.. haha" Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Melihat betapa miripnya Sehun dengan appanya.

"Jangan ungkit nama namja brengsek itu didepan ku, terutama didepan namjachinguku ini" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu.. Kai itu ummamu, dan jangan buruk sangka.. aku adalah temannya selama ia menjadi model majalah dulu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oh.." Sehun jadi sedikit malu, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan Kai segera melepaskan diri.

"Ish! Anak nakal! Minta maaf pada Chanyeol ajushi! Palli!" Kai cemberut imut.

"Iya-iya.. mian Chanyeol ajushi.. Wu Sehun imnida"Sehun meminta maaf dengan terpaksa dan raut dongkol.

"Minta maaf yang benar!" Kai mendelik kesal pada Sehun membuat Sehun makin gemas.

**CHU~!**

Sehun mengecup kilat ujung bibir Kai.

"MWO! Anak nakal!" Kai memukul ringan lengan Sehun. dan Sehun hanya tertawa puas.

"Sudah Kai, namanya juga sedang masa remaja" Chanyeol menenangkan Kai.

"Arraseo.." Kai berjalan duluan dengan wajah yang masih imut karena kesal.

"Aigo.. sungguh aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya sedetikpun, bisa-bisa ia dimakan ajushi mesum" Chanyeol menggeleng tak habis pikir betapa manisnya Kai.

"Ajushi juga berpikiran sama denganku.. apa ajushi selalu menjaga umma?" Sehun bertanya antusias.

"Ne, saat dia hamil dan mengandung dirimu, dia makin rewel dan berwajah sangat imut, aku harus ekstra menjaganya dari semua orang dibumi ini" Chanyeol berkata dengan semangat.

"Gomawo ajushi, kau boleh menjaga ummaku saat dia pergi keluar rumah dengan seijinku kali ini" Sehun sedikit lega ada namja yang mau menjaga ummanya dengan baik.

"Tentu sa-JONGIN! ANDWAE! MENJAUH!" Chanyeol berteriak dan segera berlari kearah Kai.

Sehun yang juga melihat segera berlari juga kearah Kai.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang sedang berjongkok didepan anak kecil.

Chanyeol segera menarik jauh anak kecil itu dan membawanya ke kumpulan anak kecil lainnya.

Chanyeol lalu kembali ketempat Sehun dan Kai.

"Huft.. hampir saja.." Sehun dan Chanyeol melepas nafasnya lega.

"Kalian ini terlalu over!" Kai melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak! Kami hanya melindungimu dari anak kecil yang hampir saja mencium pipimu!" Chanyeol menunjuk anak kecil tadi.

"dia hanya ingin mencium pipiku, apa salahnya heh?" Kai memandang sebal teman dan anaknya itu.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!" Sehun dan Chanyeol berkata bersamaan.

Kai sampai kaget karena mereka berkata sama sambil berteriak.

"Hei jangan mengikutiku!" Chanyeol marah pada Sehun.

"Kau yang mengikutiku! Dia ummaku! Aku lebih berhak!" Sehun balas memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau masih muda untuk urusan dewasa!" Chanyeol balas memarahi Sehun.

"Diam! Atau aku berjalan sendiri lagi!" Kai mengancam.

Akhirnya jedua namja tinggi itu diam dan mereka berjalan beriringan. Sungguh memenuhi jalan. Lihatlah, tangan kiri Kai digenggam Chanyeol dan tangan kanan Kai digenggam Sehun.

Mereka berhenti di restoran untuk memesan ayam goreng kesukaan Kai.

"Chanyeol, ayo, pemotretan setengah jam lagi" menejer Chanyeol yang lain datang dengan membawa mobil van.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Kai" Chanyeol terlihat merengek.

"Tidak ada alasan! Masuk!" Menejer menggeret tubuh Chanyeol yang pastinya tidak akan bergerak karena Chanyeol itu tiang.

"Sudahlah Yeol, besok kita bertemu lagi" Kai tersenyum lembut.

"Mwo? Andwae!" Sehun tak rela.

"Oke, tunggu aku manis.. hehe" Chanyeol berjalan riang memasuki van. Kemudian van itu berjalan menjauh.

"Umma serius" Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

"Itu tergantung kebolehanmu" Kai memandang takut Sehun.

"Aku tidak memperbolehkan. Titik." Sehun meminum bubble teanya.

"Oke.." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya santai.

"Ayo" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kai.

Menarik tangan Kai keluar restoran.

-SKIP-

"Sehun kenapa kita ada didepan hotel?" Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya bingung. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah hotel mewah.

"Aku ingin umma rileks dan melupakan kehidupan rumah, kita bebaskan pikiran kita disini, nanti malam kita ke indoor town game" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus lalu menarik Kai menuju resepsionis.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci, Sehun segera menarik Kai menuju kamar sesuai kunci tersebut. Kamar 198.

"Ehm, hai tante.." seorang anak berseragam SHS kini ada dalam satu lift dengan Sehun dan Kai.

Name tag nya bertuliskan Dongwoon.

Kai hanya meliriknya dan melirik pakaiannya sendiri. Seingatnya ia sudah cukup manly dan tidak cocok dipanggil tante. Apa ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di lift ini? Kai sungguh heran.

"Tante suka terong-terongan yah..? tapi terongnya kok busuk sih.. sama saya aja tante, masih segar loh.." Dongwoon tersenyum gaje kearah Kai.

"M..mwo?" pipi Kai memerah begitu tahu maksud perkataan anak SHS itu.

**))TBC((**

Ahahaha..

Ini bagian terakhirnya rada error gimana gitu.. (ada terong-terongan.. Sehun dikatain Terong Busuk segala.. :D )

Itu gara-gara aku habis lihat St*ndUp Kom*di season 4 di TV Call Back -pas bagiannya Yuda Keling-.. sumpah lucu banget! Haha

Karena banyak readers yang bilan ini terlalu kasihan, sebenarnya iya sh.. dan aku gak mau uri Jonginnie sedih terus, jadi aku kasih chap lucu ini buat all! :)

Review please


End file.
